Dark Genesis Tournament
by shadowangelmecha
Summary: Three years after destroying the Dark Genie, Toan and Xiao are married and living a happy life in Norune. However, Dran tells them of a tournament they and their friends have been invited to and the party makes its way to East Terra, suspicious of their m
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Cloud or any of its characters….they belong to Level 5.

A/N: This is my first Dark Cloud fic, so hopefully you all like it.

Dark Genesis Tournament

Chapter 1: The Invitation

It has been three years since the destruction of the Dark Genie at the hands of the hero, Toan and his party. After saving Terra, Toan and his friends all returned to their respective home towns in order to help with the reconstruction efforts. They all agreed, however, to meet up with each other at least four times a year.

A couple weeks after returning, Toan confessed to Xiao, his first ally and closest friend despite her being a cat-girl, that he was in love with her and asked her to be his girlfriend. She happily agreed and the two stayed together for two and a half years. At that time, Toan asked the beautiful young girl to marry him. Though flustered, Xiao accepted and the pair had a quaint wedding in Norune Village, their hometown, with all of their friends attending. Funnily enough, Toan had Goro, the chubby hunter from Matataki Village, has his best man. Xiao chose Ruby, a genie from the city of Queens, as her maid of honor. Even though the wedding was small, it attracted a lot of attention, considering both bride and groom were members of the party that saved Terra. Also in attendance were Ungaga, the desert warrior from Muska Lacka, and Osmond, leader of the Moon People. Both were also members of the posse and were considered honored guests at the wedding.

As the sun rose over the hilltops and lit up the entrance to the Divine Beast Cavern, two figures made their way down the road leading to the sacred cave. The taller one was a young man around 18 with slightly pointed ears, wearing an orange poncho over a green shirt and a turban on his head, covering his chocolate brown hair. His bright yellow eyes had a depth to them that showed wisdom and experience far beyond one his age should possess. Next to him was a young girl around 17, wearing a long white dress. Two strange features about this girl were the cat ears on her head and the tail sticking out from under her dress. The girl looked up at her companion and smiled, wrapping her arms around his while they walked.

"Toan, what do you think Dran wants to talk to us about?" she asked, giving him a peck on the cheek. Toan looked down into her chocolate brown eyes, blushing, and shook his head in response, "I have no idea, Xiao, but it sounded important."

"Well I hope it isn't too bad. I was just getting used to the peace," Xiao replied. Toan nodded as they entered the cave and made their way down. After a half hour of traveling and eliminating monsters, they arrived at the entrance to the lair of Dran, the ancient Sacred Beast who guarded their home village of Norune. Glancing at each other, the pair opened the door and walked in, feeling a draft of air blow in their faces.

The creature in front of them was extremely large and looked a bit like an overgrown dog. It had two short but pointy horns atop its head and there were two wings protruding from its shaggy back. The large King of Beasts gave what appeared to be a grin and spoke in a loud, gruff voice.

"Greetings, Toan and Xiao. I hope you are doing well these days." Xiao nodded and skipped over, while Toan strolled after her casually. The young cat-girl sat next to Dran and replied in her perky voice, "We're doing great Dran. Toan have helped a lot with rebuilding the village and now its even better!"

Dran laughed heartily and smiled at the two, "I noticed. The villagers seem to be much happier than before the Dark Genie arrived. I'm glad you two have made such progress."

Toan nodded and wrapped his arm around his wife, pulling her closer, before putting on a more serious face, "So, Dran, what's the problem? I know you didn't invite us down here for afternoon tea." Dran sighed and shook his head in exasperation, "I can never slip anything past you, can I, Toan?" he asked, glancing at the young man.

"I have received an invitation that I was ordered to give to you and Xiao. The mystery messengers also wanted the rest of your allies to get it as well. It says that you have all been invited to a tournament in East Terra. Some of the greatest fighters in the world will be there, vying for the top prize."

Toan sat there for a moment, scratching his chin in bewilderment. Finally, he looked up at Dran with a determined fire in his eyes that Xiao hadn't seen since the Dark Genie had been around.

"Dran, I don't have a clue who sent us that invitation, but you can count me in. I could use a vacation anyway from all this work." Xiao smiled and jumped up, raising her fist into the air, "Well if Toan's going, then I am too." she exclaimed. Toan and Dran nodded to her and the two heroes decided to go tell the others.

It took them about three days, but Toan and Xiao finally got everything they needed packed for their big trip. Xiao glanced up at her husband and gave him a cheeky grin, "I can't wait to see the others. I wonder if they'll join us on the trip."

Toan looked down at her and smirked, "Trust me, dear, I doubt that they'll back down from a challenge like this, especially Goro and Ungaga." The cat-girl nodded her head and giggled, clutching Toan's arm as he pulled out Dran's old world map and activated it, taking the two to Matataki Village.


	2. Rallying the Party

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT have ownership rights to Dark Cloud.

A/N: Thanks to Macky for the review. Keep 'em coming people.

Dark Genesis Tournament

Chapter 2: Rallying the Party

It only took a few seconds for Toan and Xiao to reach Matataki Village by way of Dran's world map. After saying hello to a few old friends from the small hunting village and receiving a few gifts from the locals, the pair made its way to the direct heart of the village: A large clearing with a huge tree in the center and several smaller trees surrounding it. At the top of the large tree, there sat a fair-sized house made of wood with a bone pendant hanging from the door knob.

Xiao giggled and jumped on her husband's back as he began climbing up the ladder that led to the house. Toan smiled at her affectionately and quickened his pace, reaching the tree top in no time. With his wife still clutched onto his back, Toan smirked and knocked on the door three times. Footsteps were heard inside and a few moments later, the door opened, revealing a large and chunky young man of around Toan's age.

"Hey Toan! How have you been, my friend? It's been way too long since you visited," the boy said, grasping Toan into a brotherly hug. Unfortunately, Xiao was still attached to his back, so she got caught in the hug as well, resulting in poor Toan being sandwiched between the two.

"Good to see you too, Goro, now please let go. I think I'm running outta air," the young hero wheezed, trying to get loose. Goro laughed heartily and put the couple down, throwing his arm over their shoulders and leading them inside.

"So what's with the surprise visit?" the hunter asked. The two then proceeded to explain what Dran had told them earlier. By the time Toan and Xiao finished their explanation, Goro was already sharpening his Satan's Ax and looked ready for a fight, "Well, you two, you can count me in on this. I've needed a good fight and this tournament is just the thing to give me one."

Toan and Xiao smiled, happy to know they had at least some help on this. They helped Goro pack the things he needed then gathered into a circle, using the map to take them to the city of Queens.

Landing in the middle of Queens, the three looked around, trying to figure out where exactly they needed to go. After a moment of silence, they made their way north, quickly spotting the largest house in town. It only took them a few minutes to reach the mansion, where they were greeted by a young woman wearing an Arabic dress.

"Guys, it's great to see you again! How have you been?" she asked, hugging each of her friends in turn. Toan laughed and hugged her back gingerly, "It's good to see you too, Ruby. We wanted to talk to you about something."

Once again, they explained the mysterious invitation to the East Terra tournament. Ruby quickly agreed to join, telling the others that King was starting to get on her last nerves. Once again, fate was laughing at the group as King decided to make his appearance, glaring at the three visitors since he hadn't seen them in three years.

"Ruby, who are these vermin that are infesting my lawn? Get them out of here immediately!" he yelled, stomping towards the group. Xiao and Ruby were both glaring at King and the cat-girl extracted her claws, ready to rip the poor man to shreds. Toan marched in front of the group and pulled out his Chronicle Sword, an object that King recognized immediately. His eyes widened and his jaw hit the ground as he finally realized just who he was dealing with. He turned tail and ran back into his house as fast as his short legs could carry him, but not before wetting his trousers in front of everyone.

Toan returned his sword to its sheath and the group stood there for a while before bursting out laughing. It took them a couple minutes to calm down but they finally stopped laughing and touched the world map, making their way to the desert town of Muska Lacka.

The four repeated the task in both Muska Lacka and in Yellow Drops, although nothing of interest happened in either town. By the end of the day, both Ungaga and Osmond had joined the group as well and the team was all together again. Smiling at each other and after exchanging hellos one last time, the six friends boarded the Moon Ship and made their way towards East Terra, intent on winning the top prize and finding out who their mysterious inviter was.


	3. Arrival at East Terra, the Mystery Messe...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud, people, so stop trying to sic the copyright guys on me J

A/N: Sorry bout the lack of updates but keep the reviews coming. I'll keep updating when I have time.

Dark Genesis Tournament

Chapter 3: Arrival at East Terra, the Mystery Messenger Is Revealed

The party could see East Terra by now and with Toan at the wheel, would arrive in about 15 minutes. Currently, Xiao and Ruby were in the ship's main lounge room talking about girl stuff. Goro was busy sharpening his axes and polishing his hammers, trying to make sure his weapons were at their best when the tournament started. Ungaga was writing a letter to his wife Mikala, who was back in Muska Lacka. Osmond, the group's genius, was now reloading his gun and making a few trinkets to help the party once they got on East Terra.

Suddenly, Xiao walked into the bridge and hugged her husband from behind, planting a quick peck on his cheek, "Hey honey, are we almost there yet?" she asked, giving him the traditional anime big-eye look. Toan chuckled and nuzzled her cheek before leaning the ship controls forward, "We're about ready to land, Xiao. Go tell the others to get ready."

Xiao nodded happily and skipped off to tell everyone. Toan smiled at his wife's antics and continued descending the ship. Before long, they had docked the Moon Ship and were finishing gathering their respective weapons. As they walked down the walkway off the ship, they spotted a cloaked man holding a stack of papers in his hand. They couldn't see his face, but as the group approached, he held out his hand, which Toan shook eagerly.

"Greetings, Toan, and welcome to East Terra," he said, gripping the young hero's hand tightly. Everyone looked at him wide-eyed, wondering how he knew their leader's name. The man chuckled and pulled back his cape hood, which caused the entire party to gasp in surprise. If it weren't for the goatee and emerald green eyes, they wouldn't have been able to tell this man from Toan himself.

"My word, Toan, you sure have gotten big. I haven't seen you since you were a baby, and from the ring on your hand, I'm willing to bet that you're already married. They grow up so fast," the man exclaimed, pulling Toan into a tight hug. Toan backed away when he was put down and glared at the man like he was dirt.

"Just who the hell are you?" Toan yelled, pointing a finger at the older man. The mystery man laughed and pulled out a large sword, still in its sheath.

"The name's Aga, but I guess you can call me Dad. Now which of these two lovely ladies is your wife?"

This, unfortunately for Aga, was the worst thing to say to Toan, as the younger man tackled him and hit him with the hardest left hook he had ever felt. Even Goro and Ungaga cringed as they heard Aga's nose break under the pressure of Toan's punch. Xiao jumped on Toan and tried to pull him off, finally succeeding when the others came to help.

"You bastard! How could you leave me and mom like that?" Toan screamed at Aga, trying desperately to get out of his friends' grasps so that he could rip his father to shreds. Aga finally staggered up and bent his nose back into place, groaning in pain from the beating he just received.

"I'm sorry Toan, but I had no choice but to leave. I was called away to fight in the war but was taken prisoner. I just recently got out and have had to steal to survive in this country," he explained, trying to keep his distance from his son.

"Kind of hard to believe, though, that I just got the stuffing beat out of me by an 18 year old when I was one of West Terra's best soldiers in the war. I must be getting senile in my old age."

Toan was still fuming but sat down and listened to his father as he told his story of how he was captured and escaped after 13 years of imprisonment. After the story was over, Toan had calmed down some and finally introduced his friends to his father. When he got around to introducing Xiao, Aga laughed and pulled the two into a tight hug.

"I can't believe my son's got himself a wife, and she's quite a looker. Better hold onto this one, kiddo, she's a keeper," he said, causing his son and daughter-in-law to blush deeply.

Suddenly, a booming voice was heard behind them all, "Will all those participating in the tournament please check-in. The preliminaries will begin in 10 minutes. Thank you."

Everyone got up and headed to the check-in station and signed up before it closed. Toan was surprised to see Aga sign up as well, "What are you doing, dad?" he asked.

"I forgot to tell you, one of the top prizes is a passport to West Terra. That's why I invited you and your friends to come and join: With your help, I can win the passport and get back home to Norune," he said, silently hoping that Toan wouldn't attack him again.

Toan, however, just grinned and gave his father a thumbs-up, "No problem, pops. I'd be happy to get you back to mom."

With that said, the party, now with seven members, walked into the grounds to fight for Aga's freedom.


End file.
